Rape is a stressor of major proportion. Subsequent to the assault victims experience fear, anxiety, depression, sexual dysfunction, poorer social adjustment and changes in living arrangements and life style. Research has suggested the person close to the victim also suffers. The husbands or boyfriends of the victim has been identified as the "other victim" or "second victim". To date, the perspective of the rape researcher has been the functioning of the individual in response to rape. The proposed research has as its object of study the couple relationship of the victim, subsequent to a rape. Three major objectives have been set: 1) to describe the victim's involvement in couple relationships subsequent to a rape; 2) to assess the impact of victim distress on dyadic involvement and functioning; and 3) to determine the association between coping behavior and dyadic involvement and dyadic functioning. Two studies are proposed. In Study 1, 130 victim volunteers who at the time of the assault were not in a relationship or were in relationships of low romantic involvement will be assessed six times during the year subsequent to the rape for the presence or absence of a relationship, the level of individual distress and coping behaviors. A comparison group of non-assaulted women matched for age, race, and relationship status at the time of the rape will be assessed in a similar manner. In Study 2, 35 victim couples (70 partners) and 35 comparison couples (70 partners) will be assessed six times during the year. Each of these couples will be in either a stable, exclusive romantic relationship, cohabitating or married. Each member of the couples will complete measures of individual distress, relationship satisfaction, and coping behavior. All measures will be computer administered.